(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fusion peptide, in which a self cell-penetrating Tat peptide (transactivator of transcription peptide) is bound to a human Type-collagen C-terminal derived peptide, and to a skin anti-aging cosmetic composition comprising the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Collagen is an important structural ingredient of extra-cellular matrix accounting for 25% of the total protein in mammals. The abnormal synthesis and analysis of collagen is closely related to skin aging, particularly the formation of wrinkles. It has been reported that a type-I collagen is an important structural ingredient of extra-cellular matrix in skin, bones, etc. in that it controls collagen synthesis inside cells in a cell synthesized collagen (Wiestner, M. et al. (1979) J. Biol. Chem. 254, 10482 10484, Paglia, L. M. et al. (1979) Biochemistry 18, 5030 5034). If a part of a peptide of human α1(I) procollagen C-terminal is added to human fibroblast, a synthesis of type-III collagen and fibronectin is strengthened [K. Katayama et al.(1991), Biochemistry, 30, 7097, K. Katayama et al.(1993), J. Biol. Chem. 268(14), 9941, Aycock, R. S. et. al.(1986), J. Biol. Chem. 261, 14355]. it was determined from this report that a human type-collagen derived peptide may provide anti-aging effects. That is, if a part of human Type-collagen transmits on a fibroblast, cell-growth and creation of extra-cellular matrix will be promoted by collagen synthesis. Therefore, through the synthesis of various peptides and screening, it has been verified that peptides of amino sequences 182 to 216, and 197 to 241 of human Type-collagen are effective in preventing aging of the skin by using a collagen synthesis process (PCT/FR99/02178, WO 00/15188). However, these peptides have weak skin absorbency due to their water-solubility and thus anti-aging effects of the skin are not to be expected. Therefore, there is an urgent need for the development of a novel skin anti-aging agent that has increased skin absorbency to thereby maximize anti-aging effects.
As one method for increasing skin absorbency of these peptide anti-aging agents, a method of grafting a long chain fatty acid such as palmitic acid on a peptide has been suggested in order to increase the fat solubility of the peptide (France Patent Application No. 2788058, PCT Laid-open Publication No. WO 00/40611). However, skin absorbency is not significantly improved with this method.
Accordingly, there is a need for the development of a novel skin anti-aging agent that does not cause skin irritation and that has increased skin absorbency, improved stability, and provides maximum anti-aging effects to the skin.